


Cool Off with Popsicles

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, S E X, Sex, bang bang bang, sssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: The heatwave has hit the entire country. How will Tsukuyo and Shinsuke fight the heat?!





	Cool Off with Popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own gintama

It was a hot summer afternoon. The whole country was hit with a heatwave and people were advised to stay home. Shinsuke and Tsukuyo were at home watching television. Their air conditioner was working but it didn’t work well enough to extinguish the heat. Tsukuyo was in a black tank top and loose pink short shorts. Shinsuke was in a loose gray tank top and light blue boxers with the eggplant emoji pattern on it. 

 

“I’ll go get us some popsicles to cool us off.” Tsukuyo got up and went to the kitchen. She came back with two orange popsicles. She gave one to Shinsuke and sat back down next to him. Shinsuke was eating his popsicle when he took a glimpse of Tsukuyo. She was licking the popsicle up and down and lightly sucked on it too.

 

_ She’s hotter than this damn heatwave. _ He often wondered how this beautiful woman ended up with him. His dick was getting hard just by looking and thinking of her. A mischievous smile curled up on his lips.

 

Tsukuyo felt a cold sensation on her thigh. She looked down and Shinsuke was moving his popsicle up her thigh. “Shinsuke!”

 

“Hm? I’m just trying to cool you off, love.”

 

She shivered at the coolness of the popsicle. “Ah, Shinsuke yer gettin’ little too high.”

 

“Am I? I’m sorry.” He took his popsicle off of her. He attacked her arm next. 

 

“Shinsuke I’m gonna get all sticky.”

 

“We wouldn’t want that happening now. I’m sorry. I’ll clean you up.” Tsukuyo was expecting Shinsuke to get a wet towel to wipe her off but that was not what happened. He devoured his popsicle then brought his lips to her arm. His cool tongue licked the juices of the popsicle. Tsukuyo gasped out loud. “Is something wrong?” She shook her head. He smirked and went down lower. He brought his mouth to her thigh. As he went deeper and deeper he sucked on her skin leaving marks all over her inner thigh. He wasted no time and took off her shorts. “You looked hot in those shorts.” He kissed her mons pubis through the underwear. He caught the bottom of her tank top with his teeth and tugged it off of her. He smirked when he saw she didn’t have a bra on. “No bra?” She blushed. She was almost completely naked and wet with desire. 

 

“My turn.” She pushed him down onto the tatami floor. She brought the popsicle down to her breasts and rubbed it all over them. “Want a taste?” Shinsuke gulped and nodded. “Here.” She put the popsicle in his mouth. He ate up the entire popsicle and tossed the stick to the side.

 

“You tease me too much.” Next thing she knew, her back was now on the floor. He took his tank top off and tossed it to the floor. “Itadakimasu.” He didn’t even bother touching her breasts, her nipples were already swollen from the popsicle. He brought his mouth to her nipples and began playing around with it using his tongue.

 

“Ah!” she moaned. 

 

He played with her other nipple then took his mouth off it. He kissed the space in between her breasts then made his way downstairs. He pulled down the panties off of her and threw them to who knows where. “You must be feeling hot again Tsukuyo. I’ll cool you off.” He plunged his tongue inside of her without warning.

 

“Ah! Ha, ah, ah! Shinsuke!” her hands balled into fists. His cool tongue venturing her insides felt refreshing. He gripped an ass cheek with one hand and started massaging. His other hand went to her clit. She couldn’t stop moaning from being overstimulated. She felt herself coming. “I-I’m comin’!” His tongue messed her insides up even more at her warning. “Ah, ah, ah! Shinsuke!” she squealed. Soon after she came. She let out a sigh of satisfaction as he lapped all of her. After finishing he removed his mouth from her.

 

“Mmm. Delicious.” Tsukuyo sat up and tackled him to the floor. “Woah!” She kissed him while rubbing her hand up and down his dick through his boxers. He moaned into her mouth.

 

“Ya like what ya feel?” He nodded while panting. She licked her lips and kneeled in between his legs. She yanked his boxers off of him and his dick sprung up in attention. She wrapped her hand around his dick.

 

“Nngh!”

 

“My, look how hot yer dick feels. Don’t worry, I’ll have ya feelin’ much cooler in no time.” She moved her cool hand up and down his dick. The feeling of her hand and the cool air from the air conditioner hitting his dick felt so good. She pumped up and down faster and noticed his dick twitching.

 

“Ah, ah, Tsukuyo! I’m coming!”

 

“Come fer me darlin’.” Tsukuyo put her mouth on his tip and sucked.

 

“Ah, ah! Tsukuyo! Nngh!” His cum sprayed the inside of her mouth. She swallowed all of it up. “I can’t wait anymore,” he growled. He laid her down then wrapped an arm below her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m going to lift you up.” He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He supported them with his hand on the floor. Their bodies were squashed onto each other. He carefully positioned his dick and penetrated her very wet entrance.

 

“Ah, Shinsuke~”

 

“You always feel so damn good. You ready?” 

 

“Give it to me.” He brought his hips out then thrusted back in.  ***Smack*** His balls hit her on the ass hard.

 

“Ah!” When he thrusted her, her body was pushed up creating friction against their bodies. He started off with slow, steady thrusts. “Ah, ah, Shinsuke, I want it harder ‘n faster!”

 

“You got it honey.” He started ramming his dick harder and faster inside of her. “Ah, ah, ah.” His dick was twitching and growing bigger. 

 

“Ah, Shinsuke, yer gettin’ so big, ah! I love it!”

 

“You’re clamping onto me so tight! Ah, Tsukuyo, you feel so good, ah~” He felt his release coming once more. 

 

She too felt herself about to become undone once again. “Ah, ah! Shinsuke! I’m comin’!” She tightened her arms and legs around him.

 

“Damn Tsukuyo! Nngh! You’re squeezing me so tight inside and out! Let’s come together!” He thrusted in her even faster as she clung onto him.

 

“I-I!” before they could finish their sentence, they came together. “Ah!” Her body twitched as her insides quaked around him and drenched him with her fluids. His dick twitched inside of her, planting all of its milky liquid inside of her.  He carefully let her body onto the floor. He kept his body resting on top of hers while they were trying to catch their breaths. She caressed his hair as they recovered. He put his chin on her chest and looked at her beautiful face.

 

“More popsicles?” he asked in a sly tone.

 

She gave him a naughty smile. “More popsicles.” 

 

He quickly got up and ran into the kitchen. Less than a second he came back. This time it was cherry popsicles. He sat down next to her and gave her a cherry popsicle. She put the cherry popsicle in her mouth and gave him a wink. He grinned knowing what was to come. The country may be in a heatwave but Tsukuyo and Shinsuke found the perfect way to combat the heat.


End file.
